


The Accident

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King tilted his head to one side after he heard footsteps near a tunnel. *Trespassers?* He faced pet alligators. He smiled.





	The Accident

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King tilted his head to one side after he heard footsteps near a tunnel. *Trespassers?* He faced pet alligators. He smiled. *I remember reading about Batman defeating villains due to my children bringing the newspaper from the streets.* He glanced at the staff he carried. 

Batman appeared and frowned. ''I followed a child into the sewer. Children shouldn't be in sewers.'' 

''You shouldn't be alive.'' The Sewer King brought the staff down before Batman moved. He struck one alligator. 

The alligator tore the distressed Sewer King's trousers and revealed blue boxers. 

Batman smiled before he saved all children. 

 

THE END


End file.
